The Royal General
by Mjgrazi v2
Summary: What if Yggdrasil had a son to succeed him should something happen to him? What if Mikey and Christopher never came to the digital world? Now that Yggdrasil's son is being brought into the digital world to gather a powerful army consisting of the would be Fusion Figther and Blue Flare. Will he succeed at defeating Lord Bagra or fail. OC x small harem
1. Chapter 1

**Kaiser POV**

 **New York**

I was currently walking back home from school. I am an 18 year old senior in Highschool with black hair and brown eyes and like every other day I got beaten up and my mother if I'm lucky won't make things worse. She started turning to alcohol to deal with her depression after my dad left which was when I was a month away from turning two so it's no telling how things will turn up when I get home. My mom hardly cares about me since I was the reason her parents disowned her and my classmates like to pick and beat up kids like me who aren't very strong or beets social. My injuries today were just some bruises and a black eye. For some reason my injuries always heal faster than they normally would. Honestly I wish I could leave all this behind.

"You can leave all this behind."

A mysterious voice spoke to me as if reading my thoughts.

I noticed a light in the alleyway where the voice came from although no one seemed to notice.

I approached the light and a white knight like being appeared before me although he appeared to be a hologram.

"My name is Omnimon and you are destined to have a much greater life all you have to do is reach out your hand and grab this."

Some kind of gray device floated in the air in front of me in arms range.

Without a second thought I grabbed the device color changed it now was mostly red with some blue streaks. A golden crown appeared in the middle of the circular part of the device.

A green vertex then appeared in front of me.

"I will send you to where the digimon are most loyal to our fallen king, Yggdrasil. Once there show them your fusion loader and tell them that you are the son of Yggdrasil. They will follow you and soon you will have an army far stronger than the Bagra Army."

"Wait what's the Bagra Army and what do you mean I'm Yggdrasil son?"

"The Bagra Army is led by an evil and powerful digimon known as Bagra and he killed your father, our beloved king."

"But my father is human!"

"Yggdrasil can take many forms and sensed that he would need a heir to the throne. Now go there is no more time for questions my prince the longer you stay here the more chance Lord Bagra we'll sense the portal. I wish I could accompany you but sadly I cannot my liege for reasons that would take too long to explain. I hope we will meet again under better circumstances.

The green vortex sucked me in and my new life would soon begin.

 **Harem: Rosemon, Angewomon, Kazemon, and Zephyrmon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaiser POV**

 **Forest Zone**

When I arrived from the green portal I noticed that I was in an area filled with grasslands and some forests.

Suddenly I saw what appeared to be three people towards me.

Suddenly they landed in front of me and I noticed that besides not being human although they are humanoid they were beautiful.

"Are you Prince Kaiser?"

The blonde digimon asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"My name is Angewomon and these two are Kazemon and Zephyrmon. We have been waiting for your arrival."

"You have?"

"Yes my handsome prince Omnimon contacted me that you would be arriving soon and that I should take you to the village of light."

"Alright and did you just call me handsome?"

"Yes I did… Omnimon didn't have time to tell you did he?"

"About what?"

"About you me and the others."

"He told me about the whole army thing if that what you are talking about."

"Actually darling Yggdrasil decided that to ensure you would want to become King that me, Kazemon, Zephyrmon, and Rosemon where to become your lovers along with any other girls you decide to make your wives."

"For real?"

"I think this should get rid of any doubt."

Angewomon then kissed me on the lips while holding me tightly.

"No fair we wanted to do that," Kazemon and Zephyrmon whined.

"Calm down you two you will get plenty of action with our prince as will I and Rosemon," Angewomon said after pulling away from our kiss.

Just then a roar was heard and another green portal appeared. Out of the portal came ferocious looking digimon. Behind him came out more beast and some machine like digimon. Angewomon immediately got in front of me while Kazemon and Zephyrmon prepared to go on the offensive.

"I am MadLeomon and I am here to conquer this zone now troopmon and the rest of you attack," he roared.

"Hurricane Wave" Kazemon shouted before long thin tornados erupted from her fingers at multiple troopmon causing them to be destroyed.

"Plasma Paws," Zephyrmon shouted before unleashing her attack on a mammoth like digimon.

"There is too many of them for us to handle my prince I would suggest you use your fusion loader to digifuse one of us and quickly."

Digifuse so she must mean to fuse two of them together.

"I'll give it a shot."

I got out my fusion loader.

"Kazemon…Zephyrmon digifuse."

A bright light shined from my fusion loader and onto Kazemon and Zephyrmon. When the light was gone a new digimon appeared.

"JetSilphymon," the newly fused digimon announced.

"Ultra turbulence," she shouted as an unprecedented turbulence generated from her gigantic pinwheel, taking down half of MadLeomons soldiers.

"Two can play at this game," MadLeomon growled.

Suddenly he absorbed all of the digimon under his command. Now he had a chainsaw one one of his arms.

"Armed MadLeomon."

He then rushed towards JetSilphymon and Angewomon.

"Jet blinter."

"Celestial Arrow"

Armed MadLeomon simply used his chainsaw to block the attacks.

He then attacked JetSilphymon with his chainsaw causing her to de fuse.

Kazemon and Zephyrmon where now on the ground in pain.

"Heavenly charm," Angewomon shouted as she unleashed a purple cross that forced Armed MadLeomon back however he was starting to break through the attack.

"This does not look good," I muttered.

Then something blasted Armed MadLeomon from behind him. It looked like it came from the air.

I saw who the attacker was and it was a metal bird like digimon.

I heard something running behind me and I looked to see a giant dinosaur digimon running towards me.

He then jumped over me and went next to Angewomon.

"Horn strike"

The attack pushed Armed MadLeomon into several trees but he was starting to get up.

"Greymon, Mailbirdramon it's good to see you two. I take it Rosemon sent you two," Angewomon said.

"Yes she was starting to get worried when you didn't return with the prince. She got more worried when the Bagra Army arrived so she sent us to assist you," Greymon said.

Suddenly a strange feeling came over me that told me that I should digifuse Greymon and Mailbirdramon.

"Hey Greymon, Mailbirdramon do you mind if I digifuse you guys together?"

"Of course not my liege."

"We are yours to command."

"In that case Greymon, Mailbirdramon digifuse."

"MetalGreymon."

MetalGreymon rushed towards Armed MadLeomon.

"Trident Arm."

Using his attack MetalGreymon sent Armed MadLeomon into the air.

"Giga destroyer."

With those two attacks Armed MadLeomon was destroyed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaiser POV**

I had just been brought to the village in this place called Green Zone. After the battle MetalGreymon and Jetsilphymon digifusion had ended and they went into the fusion loader. Right now Angewomon was taking me into a house that appeared to be made out of dry mud. Inside was a beautiful female digimon standing next to a bed.

"Greetings my lord I am Rosemon and we have much to discuss."

 **Break**

After about 30 minutes Rosemon got me up to speed about my father, my army that is waiting for me along with digimon in other zones who were my fathers followers, the Bagra Army, and pretty much everything I needed to know about the digital world. The information about my father and my army made me realize how important I am.

"Now one of your abilities is to recognize digimon instantly but that ability seems to be locked so Angewomon will simply unlock it for you."

"How will…"

Before I knew it a light surrounded me originating from Angewomon.

"Now my lord perhaps you would like to take advantage of the fact that only you, Angewomon, and myself are the only ones in the room," Rosemon said while slowly taking my clothes off while Angewomon kissed me.

A light then surrounded Angewomon and Rosemon and their clothes that were covering their sexy parts where gone.

I was gently laid on my back as the two crawled on top of the bed. I was breathing heavy as they were on both my sides. My clothes were off in seconds, they looked at me with ready for action. Rosemon leaned in and kissed me, I was getting turned on when she was exploring my mouth while Angewomon was grinding her breasts on my other side. I was completely hard and they noticed, Angewomon then lowered herself to my dick, and I swear she started to lick.

I started to moan, Angewomon's mouth was warm and it felt so good. She then put her mouth to where she was going up and down. It felt so good making out with Rosemon and Angewomon.

Angewomon removed her mouth from and a rode me, but it was gentle. She started to moan quite soft but it was sexy. Rosemon then removed her lips from mine and got up to where her parts were in front of my face. I began to taste her, causing her to moan and squeal in pleasure. I started to lick harder a Angewomon started to go faster, she kept going faster and faster, causing me to do the same, which led the two to moan louder and louder.

"YES Kaiser, LICK ME MORE!"

From the way Rosemon spoke she was way in heat and it seemed her mind started to go black. Angewomon kept bouncing but I decided to take charge and thrust upward.

"OH Kaiser, YOUR FUCKING ME SO HARD, IT FEELS SO GOOD, LET ME CUM!"

I did it harder and harder and tasted faster and faster until both came at the same time.

"I'M CUUUMMMMIIINGGG!"

Rosemon left my face and Angewomon got off me. They just laid there with their legs open.

"Come and get us handsome," Angewomon said with lust.

"You can cum as much as you want."

I then looked at them with a gentle smile before I took Rosemon and thrusted into her as fast as I could.

"Kaiser, you feel so good inside me!"

For that I kept thrusting while I notice Angewomon waiting for me as she rubbed her pussy. I kept thrusting and she kept moaning louder and louder. I changed positions and did doggy style making sure it goes in deep and that she cums with me.

"I'm about to cum," I flipped her over.

"I am too Rosemon."

We then shoved our lips together and stood still as we both felt good. After Rosemon could finally move, she laid on the bed feeling satisfied. I then looked at Angewomon who was on her hands and knees waiting for me. I crawled over to her and flipped her over on her back and then pressed my lips against hers. After a moment, I then thrusted into her causing her to moan louder. She was facing me and was on my lap. She started to look like she couldn't take it after that sneak attack and was moaning louder than before.

"Angewomon, I love you."

She then looked at me.

"If you say that I'll cummaaahhhhh!"

She grabbed my head and shoved it between her breasts. Her climax caused me to climax the same time as her and I had to let out my orgasm too. The two girls laid next to me as I laid between them.

"Once you are well rested you should go meet your army they have been ready to meet you for quite some time," Rosemon said.

"I will but not right now," I responded before falling asleep.

 **Harem: Angewomon, Rosemon, Kazemon, Zephrymon, Nene (She is 18 years old in the story), Ranamon, Mermaimom, Venusmon, and Mervamon.**

 **Possible Future Harem Members: Beatsmon and Laylamon**

 **A/N: Sorry that it took awhile for me to update but I was facing some writer blocks and I've been busy with school and etc. which is why this chapter got a bit rushed.**


End file.
